Hearts of the Mountain
by Mollyjean
Summary: Thror has taken the Arkenstone, the Heart of the Mountain from its rightful place deep within Erebor. But the mountain is alive and exacts its revenge. Thorin and Bilbo are sacrificed for Thror's greed. Both are taken captive by Erebor. Dis and Frerin try to help. There is lots of Durin Family hurt / angst / comfort. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1 Buried Alive

The chains around his waist and ankles had started to cut into his flesh. But that pain was nothing compared to the terror of not knowing what was going to happen to him. Bilbo had been gathering herbs in the wooded area near his smial when he saw several dwarves running towards him.

One yelled, "There it is, grab it quick."

Bilbo's mind couldn't quite comprehend what was happening until it was far too late. The dwarves surrounded him, stuffed a gag in his mouth and then everything went black. He woke up in the back of a wagon under what appeared to be a pile of dirty rags. His ankles were chained, there was a chain wrapped around his waist, the gag was still stuffed in his mouth, and his hands were tied. He didn't have to ask why; Bilbo knew that omegas like him were relatively rare. Most hobbits were Alphas or Betas. He also knew all the races could cross breed, but never did he suspect that anyone would be so bold, so desperate as to kidnap him. It was true that omegas were somewhat rare for hobbits, dwarves and elves. Men were fairly equally divided between alphas and omegas. But no hobbit would ever, ever do something like this. Men didn't need to. Elves with their immortality could wait until their omegas were born. That left dwarves. Rumors were that dwarves, kept their omegas deep within their mountains or hidden away behind locked doors, because they were rare and precious.

But dwarves were seldom seen in the Shire, very seldom and Bilbo had only just presented as an omega three months ago so he felt safe in the lands near his own smial. He had been wrong, terribly wrong and now he was in the back of a wagon on his way to who knows where. His head hurt and he was cold and hungry. All he wanted was to go home to his little cozy smial. Tears glistened in his eyes as he wondered if he would ever see it again.

The journey had taken days and Bilbo's dread grew with each sunrise. The dwarves shoved food at him each night, taking off the gag so he could eat. He tried talking to them, reasoning with them but he was met with silence. They tied and untied him when necessary, fed him, let him walk around a little each day when he complained of becoming stiff from laying in the wagon. They never hurt him except a jerk or shove if he moved too slowly, but they never talked to him except to bark an order. Hobbits were very social creatures, they needed companionship to strive. Without it they withered away just as the herbs and flowers they loved so much would do without sunshine or rain. By the time they reached their destination Bilbo thought he would go crazy from doubt, loneliness and the fear of what these dwarves would ultimately do to him. It was apparent they were taking him to someone, but who that person was and how they would treat him was an agonizing mystery. He heard the dwarves call the mountain where they finally stopped, Erebor. He'd heard of it, of course, but never seen it before. Oh, how he wished he wasn't seeing it now.

He was carried from the wagon into a small room where a dwarf, who was apparently a healer, examined him. Then three other dwarves ushered him into an adjoining room that had a bathtub. They instructed him to strip and bathe. Normally removing his clothing in front of someone especially total strangers would have been a nightmare but he was already in a nightmare and the water looked so inviting that he quickly obeyed.

He cleaned himself, washed his hair several times and even used the scented oil that had been placed beside the tub. After the bath Bilbo was given clean clothing. It was hobbit style not dwarf and it fit well; a fact that surprised him. Next they took him to another room where a large meal had been prepared. He was starting to shiver now, thinking that he was being prepared to meet whoever had, order him kidnapped.

He was hungry but his fear was growing to the point where even the hot, well prepared food seemed tasteless. Would he be hurt, sold, tortured, locked away; his thoughts were running wild now. On the journey there they had been easier to push away, but now he was here and whatever was going to happen was going to take place soon, too soon. The door to his right opened and a dwarf clothed in furs, gold and jewels stepped in, flanked by armed guards. The dwarf wore a crown.

"Hobbit, I am Thror, King under the mountain." He was hugging a large slightly glowing gemstone of some type that Bilbo had never seen before to his chest. Thror circled around Bilbo, sniffing, making certain he could smell the sweet scent of an omega. It would still be quite apparent even with the scented oil Bilbo had used.

"Yes, quite nice, He'll do just fine. Bring him." Thror commanded.

"Wait, what…why am I here…what do you want from me. You can't just take me from my home like this. I'm a person not property." Bilbo huffed trying to sound indignant instead of afraid.

Thror turned to look at him. He almost looked sad for a second, then he hugged the gemstone tighter and said, "Master Hobbit, I am sorry for you, but know that your sacrifice is for the greater good." Then he walked swiftly out the door.

_Sacrifice_. Bilbo was terrified and began to struggle against the guards, but they were bigger, stronger and heavily armed. There was really no chance he could escape; a fact he knew but he had to try anyway. The guards half pushed, half carried he down one stairway after the other until they were deep inside the mountain. Finally they reached what looked like a solid stone wall. Thror held up the gemstone and a section of the wall swung open.

"I told you I would not leave you alone and lonely my child. This omega will be your companion until you are finished with him, then discard the body and I will supply another." With that Thror motioned to the guards who pushed a screaming Bilbo through the opening in the wall.

Before Bilbo could turn around to run back out the opening closed and he stood in pitch black darkness. _Buried alive_ was all his panicked mind could comprehend. He screamed and beat on the wall where the opening had been. Begging to be released, he sank to him knees crying hysterically, hands bloody from pounding against the unyielding stone.

When he was too exhausted to scream anymore he began to look around into the darkness wondering if there was actually a child down here, put here by that crazy old dwarf. But there was nothing; no sound, no light, no hope. _Buried alive. O Yvanna, help please, please help._

After what felt like hours he saw a faint glow in the darkness. At first he hoped, prayed it was light from outside, maybe an air shaft. He was small, he thought perhaps there was a chance he could climb or crawl…..anything….anything but ….this. The glow became brighter and started to take on the vague form of a person. Bilbo's eyes began to adjust to the light, when they did he realized the glow was now surrounding a tall, dark haired dwarf with icy blue eyes and a very sad, very handsome face.

"W...w..who are you?" Bilbo finally managed to stammer.

"Thorin, grandson of Thror, son of Thrain. The dwarf that sacrificed you to me is my grandfather, Thror."

"S…sa…sacrifice…no, no, no?!"

"Yes, little one. I am the heart of the mountain and you will never leave this place." The dark haired dwarf looked sadly at the little horrified hobbit as he began to slowly move closer to the trembling little figure.


	2. Chapter 2 Less Beloved

"NO…GO AWAY…NO, NO...YOU'RE NOT REAL! GO AWAY, YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Bilbo screamed at the approaching figure. Fear chilled the little hobbit's blood, leaving him numb and shivering. He hid him face in small trembling hands and wished the illusion away,

"Not real…not real," he mumbled over and over.

Darkness.

The light was gone; Bilbo was in pitch blackness again. He looked around…no light…no dwarf….nothing but empty blackness. For an instant he was almost sorry the illusion had vanished leaving him to die alone. Die alone. I will die here, that's what the illusion had said and although he didn't doubt that it was just his mind playing tricks on him still it had been right. He tentatively reached out into the dark trying to feel his way to the opposite wall. Maybe there was a lever that operated the opening they had pushed him through. He found the wall, cold stone beneath his fingers. It was so quiet, so still. After searching in vain for as long as he could bear; Bilbo sank to his knees and let the tears that had been building up in his chest flow down his small face.

"I wish you had been real. It's so dark and cold, I don't want to die here alone." he said softly between sobs.

"You don't have to, little one."

Bilbo jumped at the voice, it was deep and sad. The glow had returned and soon the figure of the dwarf could be seen standing within it.

"You aren't real….but I don't think I care….anymore. I don't want to die alone. Please…please whatever you are …illusion….insanity…wishful thinking. I don't care …please don't leave me alone in the dark…please." Bilbo looked at the dark haired dwarf standing just a few feet away from him.

"I am very real little one. I too felt the pain, confusion and fear that you are feeling. But unlike you I truly was alone in the dark."

"Thorin, you said you name was Thorin?" Bilbo reached out to the illusion. Moving slowing he held his hand out until he was just an inch away, then taking a deep breath he touched the dwarf's shoulder and jumped back in terror.

"You feel real! But my mind is just playing tricks on me. It's the fear…fear of dy…being here …alone."

"Yes, my name is Thorin or it was when I alive….the way you understand life." The dark haired dwarf held his hand out to Bilbo.

"Come little one, come out of the darkness. I have been preparing chambers for you."

Bilbo looked at Thorin's hand as if it might bite him. Then he looked around into the nothingness and back to Thorin.

"I'm tired of being afraid." Bilbo said as he took Thorin's hand, it felt perfectly solid and warm.

"Good, you will need courage, but remember you are not alone. I will not leave you alone in the dark unless you truly want me to."

Thorin led Bilbo down deeper into the mountain. Guided by the light that seemed to emanate from Thorin, they went steadily down for some time. Finally Thorin stepped into a large chamber filled with light, Bilbo following closely behind him. The ceiling seemed to glow with thousands of tiny gems that looked to Bilbo like much smaller versions of the one King Thror had been clutching. They gave off a bright glow that looked almost like daylight. The room had a table and chairs, a bed and bookshelves all carved out of stone. But this was not the cold grey stone that Bilbo had seen when first carried into the mountain. This was a reddish brown mottled stone that gave the chamber a warm feeling. Bilbo thought perhaps he was imagining it but the temperature was actually warmer here than in the room the guards had shoved him into. It felt comfortable, even cozy.

He walked over to the bed and ran his hand over the silk sheets and green and blue quilt with colors that reminded him of his Shire. The mattress seemed to be cotton or down filled and very soft when he pushed on it. There was a bowl of fruit on the table containing red and yellow apples, a plate of cheese and a loaf of bread. He realized that there was a sound of water gently splashing and looking for the source found a small fountain over by one wall gushing what appeared to be fresh water. Bilbo stood there amazed. Never in his wildest imagination could he have conceived of this room….wait. He…could…not …have …conceived…..

Bilbo turned wide eyed and looked at the dwarf still holding his hand. Thorin understanding that realization was dawning on Bilbo, smiled for the first time in years. Bilbo looked at his hand or more precisely at the hand that was holding his. He slowly raised Thorin's hand and poked it several times. Then looked back at the room and finally at Thorin. For Thorin's part he had believed he would never laugh again, never find anything to penetrate his sorrow, but the look of horror, wonder, confusion, disbelief and hope all mixed together on the hobbit's face actually had him wanting to laugh.

"Real." Bilbo said softly staring at Thorin with eyes growing wider by the second.

"Yes'"

"This is….real."

"Yes."

"Y..You're real."

"Yes."

"Use and then discard the body….that's what your grandfather said… when you're finished ….discard…." Bilbo was starting to tremble again.

"That was him, the dwarf that condemned his own grandson to this….existence. I am not him. I will not leave you alone in the dark. I will not hurt you. I will not use and discard your body. You are far safer with me than you would ever be on the surface with my grand….with him." Anger flashed in Thorin's eyes and then as if he remembered the effect that might have on the hobbit he smiled again. A soft, kind smile and led Bilbo over to the bed.

"You look so tired and frightened sleep now little one. We will talk more when you have rested."

Bilbo was tired, more tired than he could ever remember being in his life. The journey, the mountain, the dwarves…sacrifice…was he still a sacrifice?

"You said I would never leave here."

"No little one, you won't, but there can be life and even perhaps happiness for you still…if not happiness then peace at least. Sleep now. I will explain everything when you have rested." Thorin looked sad again as he watched the hobbit crawl into bed and pull the covers up to his neck.

"Yes, I am tired...so tired…but….you'll be here won't you, when I wake up? You won't leave me…promise you won't leave me."

"I promise."

Bilbo reached for Thorin's hand as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep and Thorin stood guard even though nothing except himself could possible harm the hobbit. No orc or goblin, no troll or warg. Thorin was the only real danger that Bilbo faced. When Bilbo awoke, Thorin was standing beside the bed, holding his hand just as he had promised. Bilbo smiled and tightened his grip on Thorin.

"Thank you, Thorin."

"You are mine now little one. I will always protect you."

"Thorin please tell me what is happening. What going to happen to me? I don't understand any of this. Why can't I leave?"

"What is your name little hobbit."

"Bilbo Baggins of Bags End the Shire, at your service." Bilbo said with a weak little smile.

Thorin looked at Bilbo, taking in the honey colored curls and sad brown eyes. He reached out and ran his fingers through Bilbo's hair. Bilbo surprised both of them by leaning into Thorin's touch.

"Well, Bilbo Baggins of Bags End, the Shire, it started when my grandfather became more and more obsessed with gold and riches. The mines of Erebor yield enough gold and jewels for many dwarves and many lifetimes. But it was never enough for grandfather; his greed grew until it was out of control. When the miners discovered an unusual stone, large, glowing and remarkably beautiful he coveted it above all else. Just the sight of it gave him such prestige in the eyes of other dwarves that no one dared doubt his authority; not even as he descended into madness. What he didn't understand…none of us did, was that the gem that came to be called the Arkenstone was not simply a magnificent jewel it was the actual heart of Erebor.

"I don't understand." Bilbo frowned.

"Bilbo, Erebor is alive, it is a living being and the Arkenstone was its heart. The mountain made itself known to my grandfather, in whispers and dreams. We thought it was he madness, oh how wrong we were. Miners started dying in strange accidents. Grandfather said the mountain was angry and was demanding the Arkenstone be returned. Towards the end we all started to slightly believe him, the accidents were so strange and so unusual. He asked me to accompany him to the deepest part of the mountain so he could return the Arkenstone to Erebor. What I didn't know until it was too late was that Erebor had given him a choice. He could return the stone or replace it with something….precious." Thorin actually did laugh as he said the last word but there was no mirth in it only bitterness.

"The third choice Bilbo, was to have the accidents continue and become progressively worse until we would be driven from our home. Grandfather chose to keep his beloved Arkenstone and instead gave the mountain his precious and apparently much less beloved eldest grandson…me. When we reached the deepest part of Erebor that was accessible to him, grandfather held up the Arkenstone, the mountain must have given him instructions in his dreams or perhaps it whispered to him, I'll never know, but he knew exactly what to do. Part of a wall opened and he told me to step close to the opening. I thought he would hand me the gem to throw into the dark but instead he shoved me into the nothingness of that darkens and the wall closed behind me. "

"Oh, Thorin, to have your own flesh and blood do that to you…I'm so, so sorry."

"Gentle hobbit," Thorin said as he took one of Bilbo's hands and kissed it. "I watched you suffer when the guards threw you into this ….this…horror and I wished I could have comforted you but I knew you would be afraid of me. I waited, but even then our first meeting only frightened you more."

Bilbo stared at the enigma that was Thorin, not sure what to do or say. This dwarf had suffered more than he had. He had shown Bilbo only kindness, but still there was the fact that he would not or could not allow him to leave.

As Bilbo stared into those incredible blue eyes he wondered if he was looking at his savior or his worst nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3 Choice

Bilbo found a small bathroom off to one side of the main room; there was even hot water. He couldn't imagine how it was heated, but mostly he was just glad for a bath. He put the same clothes back on, they were dirty now but he still felt cleaner than before.

Thorin was waiting in the main chamber. Bilbo stood a moment before Thorin noticed him. He studied the dwarf for the first time; taking in the long black hair, handsome features, muscular build, hands that looked calloused and strong. Then Thorin looked up with those icy, crystal blue eyes and Bilbo's breath caught for an instant. He may not be experienced in certain matters, but Bilbo understood that Thorin's grandfather had intended for him to be used for Thorin's pleasure and then discarded. He had no doubt that if Throin was so inclined there would be absolutely nothing he could do to stop him. Thorin could so easily overpower him and take whatever he wished; gently or with cruel and painful force.

Thorin had said Bilbo was his, he could only hope the dwarf continued to show mercy to his possession. Even understanding that his body and his very life now belonged to this dwarf, Bilbo found himself feeling certain stirrings when he looked into those blue eyes. He determined to simply ask Thorin, what he intended to do with him and why. There was no need for pretense, not here deep in the mountain.

"Thorin I need to ask you something."

"Yes, little one."

Bilbo was starting to like it when Thorin called him that.

"You said you wouldn't…u..use … and discard me …but why….exactly was I brought to you? I think I know but, I need to hear it from you."

"I understand. Bilbo I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do. You see when Erebor accepted me as its heart; a relationship was formed between us. The mountain actually cares about me. Now I'm not completely certain if it is a parent and child or an owner and pet relationship to be honest, but…"

Suddenly there was a low rumble all around them and a slight shaking. Bilbo paled and ran to Thorin throwing his arms around the dwarf and holding on for dear life. Thorin patted Bilbo's back and started rubbing small circles on it.

"There, there, little one, that was Erebor voicing its disagreement with my last statement. The mountain does not think of me as a pet or a slave. It feels that I am its child….its heart, but from my point of view…..well….. I can however say that its cares for me more than my grandfather ever did."

Bilbo loosened his hold on Thorin and stepped back with an embarrassed blush on his face. He cleared his throat and looked down. Thorin just chuckled softly.

"Erebor wants me to be happy and will give me anything it can…except total freedom. But even there it allows me more freedom than my grandfather would ever suspect. I am lonely Bilbo. Unlike my grandfather, gold and gems do not take the place of people for me. Erebor saw this and communicated to my grandfather that I needed companionship. Grandfather believes that sending an unwilling omega for me to take my pleasure with would be the same as true companionship. He views people as mere _things _to be used as he used me to keep that blasted gem"

Bilbo's blush spread to the tips of his ears as Thorin said this.

"Bilbo, Erebor will not allow you to leave because you are here for me. The mountain has not listened when I explained that people should not be forced against their will…that this is not the way to make anyone want to stay. "

There was silence while Bilbo tried to come to grips with the truth he had already suspected.

Thorin stepped closer to Bilbo, who fidgeted not knowing what to do or expect. Then he pulled a flower from a pocket inside his tunic and handed it to the hobbit; a white camellia meaning 'you're adorable'. When Bilbo looked at the flower he felt warmth spread through him; this dwarf could take him forcibly and they both knew it. He could have been cruel and unfeeling, cold as the stone Erebor was made of, but he chose to be kind. Bilbo felt the dread that had encased his soul since this all began, start to melt away. How odd, that he should find…whatever this was…. relief or something deeper…much deeper, here in this mountain.

Bowing his head a little the hobbit quietly said" Thank you, it's beautiful."

Cupping Bilbo's face in his strong hands Thorin gently kissed him on the lips and then looking into the hobbit's eyes said. "I will wait for you to tell me when or if you want more than a kiss from me."

Bilbo could feel the heat of the blush on his face and more heat starting to stir deeper inside. Wanting desperately to change the subject Bilbo asked Thorin how he obtained a flower or the fruit or the bed clothes if he couldn't leave the mountain. Thorin looked amused at his bashful hobbit.

"I am allowed to leave Erebor for short periods of time, but I am always connected to the mountain and must return. As you have seen I can project my body wherever I wish it to be…as long as Erebor allows it. Most people are not aware of my current state of being. They simply assume that I am away much of the time on business for the kingdom or whatever lie my grandfather comes up with. When I do make an appearance it only serves to reinforce the belief that I am perpetually busy and often away. Only my immediate family knows the truth."

Bilbo felt such a pang of deep sadness for this dwarf, such a dear soul, to be treated so cruelly by his own grandfather.

"I believe I will come to like you a great deal Thorin, son of Thrain." Bilbo smiled at Thorin then in a softer voice, looking down at the flower in his hand he added, "Thank you for allowing me time to find out."

"Do you like to read Bilbo?" Thorin asked feeling relieved that things were going well with Bilbo. In his mind he had pictured the little hobbit hiding in a corner terrified of him. But no this with working out well, it was a lot to take in and he understood that Bilbo was indeed trying.

"Why yes." Bilbo looked around to make sure he hadn't overlooked any books but finding none he turned his gaze back to Thorin.

"Then I shall bring you books. Hobbits enjoy their food; do they not? Master Baggins, you shall have wonderful food and plenty of it?"

Bilbo smiled, truly smiled a bright carefree smile that Thorin found brighter than the Arkenstone itself.

As the days passed Bilbo busied himself by decorating his living chamber with the items Thorin brought him and Thorin got whatever Biblo wished. He brought clothes and handkerchiefs; there were even potted plants that Bilbo hoped would strive in the light from the chamber's ceiling. Some did, some didn't but Bilbo was content with those that did. There were always flowers, Thorin saw to that, he knew that hobbits courted with flowers and regardless of the circumstances his adorable little hobbit deserved to be courted, wooed and cherished.

Bilbo began to believe himself to be possibly the most brazen hobbit in middle-earth always finding excuses to touch Thorin's hand or his shoulder. Thorin found this endearing and wanted his hobbit all the more but was determined to wait for Bilbo to want him too.

Together they built their own world deep inside Erebor; refusing to submit to the harsh realities of the fate they had been presented with. It was only when Bilbo was alone that the walls seemed to close in, the air became heavy and his fate pressed so painfully upon him that the little hobbit would dissolve into tears.

Though unseen by Bilbo, Thorin watched from the stone of the mountain, each tiny hobbit tear ripping through his heart like a knife.

In the quiet the dwarf whispered wordlessly to the mountain.

_Try to understand, if I am to keep him it must be his choice. Anything else is slavery. Anything else will make him come to hate me in time. It is only because he is such a gentle soul that he does not already_.

"Bilbo, I have something to show you, come"

"What is it?"

"Wait."

For the first time since the day Thror had him thrown into the darkness Bilbo left the living chamber. There was what appeared to be a tunnel just outside the chamber that led upwards and then to an archway with a small stone door in the center. Thorin opened the open with a large key and led Bilbo…outside.

It was early morning; the hobbit looked startled at first then confused. He turned to Thorin without saying a word, waiting for …he wasn't sure what. All he knew was that the sun felt like life itself on his skin. He raised his little arms wide trying to somehow capture every bit of the daylight.

"Bilbo, this little patch of ground is yours. It would make a good garden, would it not?"

Words wouldn't come. He was outside; there was light, true light and sunshine. Bilbo stooped down to feel the grass and dirt. Words just would not come. The area was large enough for a good sized garden. It was completely surrounded by shear outcroppings of stone. Here no one would see him; it was completely private, tucked away far from the eyes of the inhabitants of Erebor.

When Bilbo found his voice he asked." I can come here; grow a garden, outside in the sun…..a garden…outside?'

"A garden, outside." Thorin chuckled.

" Oh, it's wonderful…. I will need plants and gardening tools …and…..and…..thank you Thorin, thank you."

Bilbo spent most of his time working in his garden; it was almost like being home….almost.

"Bilbo where are you….Bilbo?"

In truth Thorin knew, he had seen Bilbo find the well hidden path that twisted its way up and out of the garden. He could see his hobbit now far up the face of the cliff climbing the path that would take him away and out of Thorin's life.

Erebor whispered of rock slides and Thror's guards, but Thorin pleaded to let the hobbit…his hobbit go.

_Either he chooses to stay or he will come to hate me. If I wait, his omega heat will cause him to choose me out of desperation. I don't want that…it must be his own free choice; not mine, not yours, not some primal urge he can't control._

In the afternoon shadows a dark haired dwarf, knelt in the newly turned and harried soil in a patch of land that was to have been a garden and cried. For the first time since being given to Erebor, he cried for the life he would never have, for the freedom lost and for the hobbit that he had come to love and who had rejected him.

"Thorin, look what I found?"

He knew that voice, but surely it was on its way to the nearby town by now.

"Chamomile…. I thought I smelled it in the breeze and then I found this path, it was near the top, it will be perfect for our garden, makes wonderful tea you know…Thorin…Thorin…what's wrong?

"Thorin…umm why are you looking at me like that…aahh Thorin wait…. you're ….hugging …me… so tight..I can't …breathe. What? The path yes, but I never thought Erebor would actually let…what…it listened to you…I can be free." Bilbo paused for a second. "But, but what about you? No! I won't leave you here. Without you freedom is just free to be alone and lonely. Thorin, I was lonely too. I want…..you, to be with you. Thorin you'll crush the chamomile….wait …what ..that's a good shirt you just ripped off me….aah Thorin…Thorin…now wait…now…..oh may that feels so good….no not the pants too….Thorin! Wait…what…oh no the ground is cold on my…..ahhh yes …oh touch there again….yes I want you to….ummm ..oh Thorin…yes…ahhh…yes a little…. but don't stop…please don't stop….oh..

Several orgasms later a very happy dwarf carried his very satisfied hobbit back inside the mountain.

Far to the north a very unsatisfied dragon looked over its hoard of gold and lusted for more…much more.


	4. Chapter 4 Warriors

"Dis, Frerin, this is Bilbo…. my One.

Thorin's siblings just stared before Dis reached over and touched Bilbo.

"The hobbit's real Frerin."She stated with obvious relief.

"Thank Mahal, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."Frerin replied.

"Bilbo Baggins at you service, highnesses." Bilbo bowed, smiling at the royals.

"Thorin explain…just please explain." Dis looked from her oldest brother to the hobbit and back. "Wait, Thorin is this a good thing; are you happy?"

"A very good thing little sister and I am happy for the first time since…grandfather…"

Dis turned to Bilbo and threw her arms around him. " I don't know you Mr. Baggins but you have put a smile back on my brother's face and for that alone I love you little hobbit."

"I'll settle for a handshake Mr. Baggins, but rest assured I share my sister's feelings. Thorin deserves so much better than what our grandfather has done. Whatever happiness he can find, may Mahal bless it."

Thorin had brought Bilbo though a series of empty stairwells and passages that came out near Dis' chambers. Bilbo found himself wondering if they always existed or had the mountain opened the way specifically for them.

Here he stood facing Thorin's younger brother and sister; it was in a way like meeting the in-laws. But there was a more pressing need.

"Dis, Bilbo is an omega; he presented several months ago and is yet to have his first heat."

At this point Thorin related the events that had culminated in him finding his One; the one person he would love forever. Frerin and Dis stood there silently listening while Bilbo fidgeted. When Thorin finished Dis was near tears and though he would never admit it Frerin was too.

"Brother, I am so happy for you, I never imagined you would find happiness." Dis sniffed.

"I need your help, both of you." Thorin said softly to his siblings.

"Anything!" the both replied.

"Normally, the older omegas in his Shire would have made certain Bilbo knew what to expect, what herbs to take, and how to deal with the changes in his body."  
Bilbo was a bright red by now with the blush reaching his ears.

"Dis, being an omega you can teach him and Frerin if they need to get herbs from town you and I can accompany them."

"Thorin, I…" Dis began but Frerin cut her off.

"We all know you are an adult and can take care of yourself Dis, but you're an omega and we just want to protect you." Frerin said in a tone of voice one would use to calm a child.

Dis just rolled her eyes and Thorin chuckled.

"Of course we'll help." she said to Thorin with a huff, ignoring her middle brother.

"So, Thorin you said Bilbo was your One, but he has not had his first heat. So big brother have the two of you been…oh how shall I put it…somewhat impatience…misbehaving….downright naughty…have already….."

"Frerin!" Dis fairly yelled at her brother.

Thorin looked down, Bilbo looked horrified, they both blushed. Frerin winked at Thorin and slapped him on the back. Dis hit Frerin on the shoulder resulting in him, breaking up into laughter.

"Thorin does father or grandfather know?" Dis asked with a slightly nervous tone suddenly creeping into her voice.

"No, I came here first…I'll tell them in time."

When Thorin did tell his father and grandfather the reactions were much as he had expected. His father Thrain looked sad as he always did when talking with his son. The burden of not having been able to protect his child from Thror's madness weighed more deeply on him each day.  
Thror was overjoyed, he seemed to think that this was proof he had done the right thing by both Thorin and Bilbo; that his actions were nothing short of the hand of Mahal.

Thorin felt sorry for his father and just looked in wonder at the amount of delusion his grandfather had been able to wrap himself in.

Dis welcomed Bilbo into her chambers day after day, teaching him the things all omegas needed to know. Bilbo was fascinated by the ritual and tradition that surrounded Erebor's omegas; the Shire's customs were much less restrictive. Even as a princess Dis was only allowed limited freedom. Her chambers were ample proof of the life dwarf omegas led. There were no windows in Dis' chambers and in order to get to the balcony you had to go through no less than four doors, one stone, one wood, and two wrought iron. Two guards were posted outside her door at all times and if she wished to leave the chambers she was accompanied by her bodyguard until she was safely in the present of a male relative.

Planning to take Bilbo into the nearby town of Dale for the herbs omegas took to help regulate their heats was therefore a major feat of planning. But Dis was not new to this lifestyle and being a royal and a Durin she knew exactly how to get her way.

It was really a minor caravan on ponies starting at Erebor and ending in Dale. Two guards in front and two in back; Thorin riding ahead of Dis and Biblo, who rode beside each other talking and then Frerin behind them. As they rode Dis pointed out the town hall, the lookout tower containing a large crossbow to fire should there ever be an attack by dragons, the shopping district and a half finished second lookout tower. Dis had always thought the second tower should be finished, but the town had decided to put the money into other projects.

"Thorin," Bilbo called.

"Yes, Bilbo"

"How likely is a dragon attack?"

"Dis, please don't fill his head with those old stories you are so fond of reading."

"Thorin, it could happen. It really could." Dis insisted.

"You know there is no way to convince her otherwise, once she starts on those stories." Frerin smirked.

"Dis. pouted and then decided to ignore her brothers. If she had not been an omega they would have taken her seriously.

"Never mind them Bilbo, if we have time I'll take you up to the top of the lookout tower." Dis offered.

"Dis!" Thorin laughed.

"What!"

"Best to just give up brother." Frerin said with mock resignation.

After they got Bilbo's herbs Dis insisted that they go up the lookout tower. Most people would not be allowed but they were royals and Dis used it to her advantage.  
Once there she convinced the lookout archer on duty to show Bilbo and herself how to fire the arrow.

"How many times do you think she has gotten someone to show her that crossbow?'Frerin asked Thorin.

"Dozens by now…Dis the warrior." Thorin replied and Dis shot him an annoyed look; making both he and Frerin burst out laughing.

"Well, omega or not she is a Durin." Thorin said proudly and Frerin agreed.

That night Bilbo's dreams were filled with dragons. Dragons chasing dwarfs from Erebor and among the dwarves were small children. Some of these children had dark hair the color of Thorin's but curly like Bilbo's and hairy feet. Bilbo sit up covered in sweat. It was just a dream but the cold shiver he was left with felt very real. Those small children, all the children…but especially the ones with hairy feet looked so much like…well Bilbo really didn't believe in fortune telling but they did have hairy feet…and that dragon looked so real. Then the memory of the screams came crashing down on him and he knew he had to speak with Dis in the morning.

"Give them money to finish the second tower. Well….. yes I guess we could." Dis said thoughtfully "If I wasn't an omega they would have listened to me years ago, but we are seen as someone to be protected. Precious, that's what the alphas love to say, omegas are so precious, but what they really mean is we are too empty headed and emotional to have two rational thoughts back to back." Dis was stomping back and forth now, fuming.

"Dis, Thorin gave me this to buy whatever I wanted." Bilbo held out a bag of gems. "Would this be enough to finish that tower and put a crossbow in there?'  
Dis might be an omega but she was first and foremost a dwarf and knew the value of gold and gems.

"Yes, indeed that will be quite enough." Then she thought for a moment and smiled, "Bilbo, that would be more than enough to do quite a few things the alphas never thought of."

Taking the bag from Bilbo, Dis said," Don't worry Bilbo, I'll take care of it. Now let me ask you about planting some climbing roses on my balcony.  
Bilbo felt relieved. Dis was a royal. She didn't take no for an answer without a fight. Bilbo felt sure she'd get that second crossbow tower finished.

It was only a few weeks later that Bilbo had his first heat. He, Thorin, Dis and Frerin were all siting in Dis chambers having second breakfast; a hobbit custom the dwarves found nearly as adorable as Bilbo himself; when the dwarves caught the first whiffs of the change in Biblo's scent and realized what was happening.

"Bilbo, we have to go."

But Thorin, none of us have finished second breakfast."

"Don't worry Bilbo, I think my big brother is already planning dessert." Frerin smirked.

"Frerin!" Dis yelled in exasperation and hit her middle brother on the shoulder.

"I'll explain on the way." Thorin said to Bilbo gathering the startled hobbit into his arms and returning to their own living chamber deep within Erebor.

Bilbo's heat was not the wild frenzy he had secretly feared. With his alpha, the alpha that he loved and that loved him it was a time of lovemaking. Not simply fulfilling a biological need. As they lay exhausted in each other's arms Erebor whispered:  
_Mine, both mine. Never separated as long as I stand._

"Thorin!" Bilbo screamed," w..wh..what was that. Did you hear it? There was this voice. It was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Is it the heat…am I going crazy?..I don't want to go crazy…not now…my life just became good…really good. There's no insanity in my family..well the Tooks may be a bit strange ..but they don't hear VOICES!"

"Shh, little one, shh. That was Erebor."

"You heard it too!"

"Yes, little one…look here." Thorin replied as he took Bilbo's hand in his and the glow that Bilbo had seen that first time Thorin had appeared became visible around Thorin's hand…then around Bilbo's hand. It spread in every direction until it encompassed both Thorin and Bilbo.

"We are both part of Erebor now Bilbo. I did not know the mountain would do this, but I can't honestly say I am sorry. I know it is selfish, but how would I exist without you. Now we will be together for as long as Erebor stands."

Bilbo thought about this. He had no intention or desire to leave Thorin. He wanted to spend his life with this dwarf and if that life was a long one then thank Yvanna for the chance of years and years with his love.

Bilbo kissed Thorin and fell into a happy and very exhausted sleep.

"Yes, Grandfather. I gave them money to finish the second lookout tower and told them it came from you. They were thrilled and thankful for your generosity." Dis explained with her most innocence smile.

"Where did you get the money?" Thror demanded.

Thrain stood there silently with a worried look glancing from his father to his daughter.

"Well Grandfather you are always so generous with me and I don't use everything you give me for dresses and hair beads."

Thror thought for a moment. If Dis had been an alpha he might be suspicious but an omega couldn't formulate a plan more complex than what colors of cloth to purchase for a new wardrobe.

"If the Men want to thank our family then so be it. We will all go to their banquet." Thror chuckled and patted Dis' hand. "But next time my dear you must ask me or your father first."

"Oh, yes Grandfather. I wonder what I should wear." Dis said in an excited voice and bowing to her grandfather and father, she turned and swept out of the throne room.

Thror and Thrain just chuckled.

Dis stopped just inside her chambers not sure whether to laugh or cry.

The royals arrived at the banquet room within the town hall of Dale, dressed in their finest. While Thror couldn't have cared less about the men of Dale or their tower it was always a good thing to cement peaceful relations.

As the evening wore on, Thror motioned to his guards to return the two omegas, Dis and Bilbo to Erebor. He didn't like the idea of them being there as the men continued to drink. Thorin and Frerin would stay and return with Thror and Thrain.

Once back inside Erebor Dis invited Bilbo to her chambers to wait for Thorin. He gladly accepted enjoying Dis' company and wanting to see the potted climbing roses that he had helped Dis plant on her balcony. As the two stood looking out at the night sky they had a perfect view of Dale and the two lookout towers. They felt very proud of themselves in manipulating the situation and the alphas. What a lovely warm night.

"Shall we have tea, Bilbo."

My yes, that would be very nice….Dis what's that? There in the distance…. a large bird?"

"Oh Mahal! Dragon! Bilbo it's a dragon!"

Dis ran to the door of her chamber and insisted both guards come out on the balcony. By the time they got there, what had been a small figure against the starry sky was larger, much larger and obliviously a fire drake. The guards ran to sound the alarm, telling Dis and Bilbo to stay inside where they would be safe.

The dragon was headed straight for Dale the alarm bells in Erebor were ringing and soon so were the ones in the town below.

"Thank goodness they have the second tower. " Bilbo held onto Dis and wondered if Thorin had started back towards the mountain.  
The dragon hit Dale's first tower with a stream of fire that blasted the top third of the structure into kindling.

"No!" Dis screamed. She and Bilbo could see everything from their advantage point. The alarm bells were deafening now and the screams. Some dwarfs ran deeper into the mountain while others ran out the front gate screaming as they fled.

"We have to help. Dis we have to get the children and the omegas that are locked deep in the mountain out before the dragon attacks Erebor." With that Bilbo ran towards the door only to find it locked from the outside.

"Fools!" the guards have locked us in, he turned to Dis with anguish filling his voice.

"Durins…Bilbo we are Durins…it was your dream and gems that may have made a way to save us all."

"One tower is already destroyed." Bilbo's voice was soft but firm.

They turned back to the balcony and saw the second tower shoot a long arrow towards the dragon. The monster howled in pain for a second before it banked towards the tower roaring a blast of fire that hit the second tower with full force.

"I. AM. SMAUG. THE MAGNIFICENT. I . BRING . YOU. DEATH." The creature screamed into the night.

After that, there were no more arrows from Dale.

"Bilbo, help me, quick!"

Bilbo helped Dis push the potted roses that grew up on their trellises far enough apart to let Dis get into a corner of the balcony.  
Dis threw back the green cloth she'd told her brothers covered garden tools and supplies to reveal a mounted crossbow like the ones that had been in Dale. "Help me aim it!" the two omegas watched death approaching. Dis loaded a black arrow. They turned the crossbow in Smaug's direction.

"There, Dis look…a scale is missing. Dale's last arrow most have hit it!"

Smaug closed on Erebor. His flames destroyed dozens who had ran outside for safety. Their screams were the stuff of nightmares. Smaug banked towards the mountain, Dis could see the missing scale clearly in the light of the fires from the trees and wagons below. She aimed and fired.

Dis, daughter of Thrain, granddaughter of Thror.

Dis, who dreamt of being a warrior when she was young; before that dream was ripped away.

Dis the omega…aimed true.

Smaug's death spiral was nearly as destructive as his attack. Fire shot in every direction as the dragon spiraled down to the ground. Dead.

Bilbo and Thorin were frantic to see each other; each apologizing for not simply projecting themselves to the other. But each understanding that they could not have abandoned Dis or Frerin. Frerin hugged his sister and grinned ear to ear as he gave her a name that she would carry the rest of her life.

Dis Arrowwielder.

Smaug had destroyed much of Dale, Thror and Thrain had both been killed in the attack. Grieving for Thror was hard, his grandchildren grieved more for his life lived so poorly among all his gold than for his death. Thrain had lived and died in his father's shadow, still tears were shed for him. Thorin became King under the Mountain; a title he found particularly ironic.

Dis and Bilbo's heroic behavior had a sobering effect on the dwarves. They might be able to pass off Dis' behavior as that of a royal but Bilbo was a hobbit, even if he was Thorin's One. One thing that could not be dismissed was that they were both omegas.

_Omegas._

Even Thorin and Frerin had to come to grips with the reality that there was a whole segment of their kingdom who had been kept locked away; not solely for their protection as tradition said, but also because it gave the alphas more power.

Dis and Biblo took their places on the dwaren council. There were mummers and grumblings by some, but no one could stand against Dis Arrowwielder for long. She was the hero of Erebor.

When Thorin married Bilbo, not one word was spoken against the match, at least not in public. Bilbo had helped to save them; if Dis was their hero then Bilbo was their warrior hobbit whose dream and gems had paved the way for their salvation.

Dale proclaimed them both Warriors of Valor and gave them its highest honors. Gondor and Rohan sent delegations to honor them as did the Iron Hills, Rivendale, Mirkwood, and the Shire.

It didn't happen overnight but slowly the omegas of Erebor were allowed an entire section of the mountain, instead of being locked away by their alphas. There were still guards, but there were also teachers for those who wanted to learn and trainers for those who wanted to join the guards. Their voices were heard in the marketplaces and their cases in the council chamber.

When Dis married, it was to an alpha of her choosing. One whose chest puffed out with pride when he was referred to as 'the husband of Dis Arrowwielder'.

Thorin gave the men of Dale gold to rebuild. They built seven lookout towers made of stone that completely surrounded the town. He also built stone lookout towers on the slopes of Erebor, reasoning that there were other dragons in middle-earth.

Bilbo and Thorin sat in their royal chambers simply holding hands. Thorin marveled at his hobbit and Bilbo thanked Yvanna he had been out in the woods near the Shire looking for herbs that fateful day. In years to come they would welcome three children; one boy, two girls and their little family would be complete.  
Erebor stood for many ages and when Bilbo and Thorin walked in the deep places of the mountain they could hear a faint whisper.

_Mine…..my hearts._

The End


End file.
